With the development of embedded touch screen technologies, various manufacturers have gradually developed various technical solutions. Important characteristics of the solution represented by Apple Inc. and Synopsys Inc. lie in that: an integrated Chip On Glass (COG) having a display driving circuit, a display control chip and a touch controller is used; and a touch control function is integrated on an array substrate of the display through adding a photomask or forming a new mask pattern.
In recent years, it is increasingly demanding for a display to integrate a touch control function. Despite of the implementation of the integration of touch control and display, the above described display integration solution causes problems of a high cost and a low yield rate, such that a screen having only the display function cannot be compatible with the panel having the touch control function in the terms of design and technics.
For example, a Chinese patent application No. CN200910111278.5 discloses a touch panel and a liquid crystal display. This invention relates to an embedded touch panel and a liquid crystal display, where a sense line is provided parallel to and over a date line of the array substrate of an active unit, and a sense unit is arranged on a scan line, so that the sense line over the date line creates current by virtue of the external voltage while the scan line produces slight leakage of electricity, to mark X and Y coordinates of a touch point. For the purpose of the touch control function, sensing electrodes are integrated on the array substrate, thereby reducing the aperture ratio of the display panel.
In the prior art, the embedded touch panel cannot be compatible with a panel having only the display function in terms of design and technics, which brings significant difficulties for enhancing the flexibility of the product design, and the touch control performance of the present embedded touch panel is also needed to be improved.